


My Fair Snape

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Remus wants to be touched - desperately.





	My Fair Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006.

"This is the most ridiculous plan I've ever heard of, and it will never work." 

Tonks smiled benignly and ignored her companion's pessimism while she adjusted the drape of the chiffon scarf, and then she stepped back to study her handiwork. Yes, by George, she had done it! It had been a long and arduous task, and there had been times when she considered throwing in the towel - or throwing a few hexes - but it had all come out right in the end, and she could say that she had succeeded beyond her (admittedly low) expectations. 

She had turned Severus Snape into a woman. 

Snape was of average height for a man, but the heels he wore made him loom over Tonks the way Remus did, and she imagined they would be almost equal in height now. He was skinny and bony with narrow shoulders, but in this case, it worked to his advantage; a corset had nipped in his waist, helping to create the illusion of a tall, willowy frame. He looked like one of those damned Muggle supermodels, Tonks thought with no little disgruntlement, and she almost hated him for it. 

He had demanded to accompany her to choose his clothes, which - while annoying since he wasn't shy about voicing his opinion of her selections - was for the best since her style and his were quite different. He finally deigned to accept a full length evening gown in midnight blue; it had long sleeves that draped gracefully over the backs of his hands and a slit up the skirt that reached mid-thigh. Fortunately, it came with a matching scarf that could be used to conceal his Adam's apple, and it flowed down his back. 

Tonks had applied his make-up, enhancing his dark eyes with kohl and eye-shadow after she had convinced him to let her tame his eyebrows, although he had grumbled and complained with every pluck of the tweezers. She could have used a charm, but he had annoyed her too much, and she felt he deserved the tweezers at that point. She had chosen a rich wine colored lipstick, and he had even let her paint his fingernails in a matching color. It had been difficult to get decades' worth of potions stains off his fingers, but apparently there were beauty products for every conceivable problem, and they had needed several of them to enact Snape's transformation. 

He had washed his hair and lengthened it so Tonks could help him style it in a sleek chignon that brought out his high cheekbones. With the help of almost an entire jar of Madam Marigold's Skin-So-Fair, his sallow skin looked smooth and pale, accented with a hint of blush. 

Standing before him, Tonks had to admit he made a passable woman - but not _too_ passable, which was the entire point. She was supposed to have accompanied Remus to the ball hosted by the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic; instead, she was covered in red blotches, some of which had sprouted feathers thanks to a belated case of Wizard's Chicken Pox. Had she been under the age of twelve, the Healers at St. Mungo's would have been able to clear it up with relative ease, but the strain was more persistent with adults. She was no longer contagious, but the Healer had told her the red spots would take another week or so to fade. 

Snape had been her choice to replace her, although no one else knew that yet; they only knew she wouldn't be able to go herself, but that she had promised Remus she would find her own replacement. She had no doubt her choice would raise eyebrows, but she had her reasons for selecting him. For one thing, the only woman connected to the Order who wasn't married or far older than Remus was Fleur Delacour, and Tonks wasn't about to let that French hussy near Remus. For another, Snape was an expert at spying and going undercover - albeit never before in drag - and he was best suited of all of them to get the information they needed. 

But the main reason she had selected him was that he was male, and he hated Remus, which meant he was an absolutely safe choice. She'd intended to use this mission as a chance to get closer to Remus, perhaps even confess how she felt about him. Those plans had been shot to hell, but at least she could be assured that Remus' new "date" wouldn't have such plans in mind too. 

"Here - turn around and stand with your back to the door," she instructed. "I'll prove my plan is going to work just fine." 

With that, she left the bedroom and went downstairs to the parlor of #12 Grimmauld Place where Remus was waiting. There were other people in the room, but she didn't notice at first, struck by how dashing he looked in his evening clothes. They were on loan from Sirius and thus slightly out of date, but he still looked more handsome than she had ever seen him, and she wished anew that she was going to the ball like Cinderella with her own Prince Charming. 

"Is Remus' mystery date all ready, then?" Sirius asked, flashing a mischievous grin at Remus, who merely smiled, his calm demeanor remaining unruffled. 

"Yes, indeed. Right this way, gentlemen," she said, smirking as she led the little group, which also included Bill and Kingsley, upstairs. 

There was a great deal of snickering a good-natured teasing of Remus along the way, but it all stopped as soon as they reached the bedroom and Tonks opened the door. Snape stood with his back to them as instructed, his hip cocked, and he lifted one hand to toy with the scarf around his neck. Tonks covered her mouth with one hand to stifle the giggles when she saw Sirius and Kingsley's jaws drop. 

Bill gave a low whistle. "An arse like that ought to be illegal. Remus, you're a lucky man."

Only Remus seemed unfazed, his smile polite as he stepped into the room to greet his "date". 

And then Snape turned around. 

It took a few moments for the penny to drop, but when it did, Tonks wanted to double over and howl with laughter. 

"Oh, _God_!" Sirius spun away, scrubbing his eyes and looking utterly horrified, and Bill looked rather ill himself. 

Only Kingsley laughed and applauded. "Well done," he said. "Snape makes a better undercover operative than I ever imagined," he added, earning a glare from Snape. 

But Tonks' desire to laugh withered and died when she saw that while Remus hadn't looked dumbstruck when he first saw Snape, he did _now_ , and there was a gleam in his blue-green eyes that she'd never seen before. 

"Severus." Remus gave Snape a thorough once-over and darted his tongue out to wet his lips. "You appear to have breasts." 

"It's a stuffed corset," Snape replied, shifting his false bosom awkwardly. "Rest assured, my equipment is all as it should be beneath this dress." 

"Good to know." Remus' tone was casual, but the way he was looking at Snape was not. 

_Oh, hell,_ Tonks thought miserably, scratching a feather-covered bump on her arm. _Maybe I should have chosen Fleur after all._

* * *

Remus was staring again, but he couldn't help it. The back of Severus' neck - a smooth expanse accented by wavy wisps escaped from his chignon - was a temptation, and Remus could scarcely believe Severus had been hiding such a long, lickable throat beneath his high collars. 

He had been more than a little disgruntled to find himself attracted to Severus, but once the initial shock had worn off, he hadn't bothered fighting the pull. It had been far too long since he'd been drawn to anyone, and even if Severus hated him and couldn't possibly return his interest, Remus intended to enjoy it. It made him feel alive and young again after years of emotional stagnation, thus he had thrown himself into his role. 

He had even slid his arm around Severus' waist in a possessive gesture as they mingled amongst the guests, listening for any news about the level of Voldemort's influence here and which way Durmstrang was leaning now that he had returned. Once, he'd tried to sneak a grope of Severus' arse, but that had earned him a glare intense enough to wither his manhood and a reprimand ground out through clenched teeth. 

"That is _not_ my waist." 

Remus had offered his best ingenuous smile as he slid his hand back up to rest at the curve of Severus' waist. "Whoops. It slipped." 

"If it slips again, you'll lose it," Severus warned, but that hadn't kept Remus from edging in on Severus' personal space as much as possible no matter how often Severus tried to push him away.

Leaning close, Remus breathed in the light, fresh scent - one that reminded him of lush green, growing things in spring - wafting to his nose. "Are you wearing perfume?" he asked, and Severus shot him an annoyed look. 

"Yes," he admitted grudgingly. "Miss Tonks went a little mad in the cosmetics shop. She insisted I needed perfume and selected something called Budding Moon." He lifted his wrist and took a discrete sniff. "I can't say I entirely fault her taste," he said, which Remus knew was about as close to high praise as Severus ever got. 

Meanwhile, Remus forgot all about the perfume, mesmerized by the sight of Severus' long, elegant fingers adjusting the scarf at his throat. Remus wanted to draw Severus' forefinger into his mouth and swirl his tongue around it slowly, wanted to find out if the polish on Severus' nails would feel slick and smooth against his tongue. 

"I think you're taking your role too seriously, Roman." Severus ground out the words as he tried to edge free of Remus' grasp, but Remus only tightened his hold on Severus' waist, refusing to let go as he guided Severus to a secluded alcove, one that would afford them a visual vantage point of the ballroom as well as a little privacy. 

"Only because you look ravishing, Selena." He smiled wickedly and waggled his eyebrows, amused when he saw a blush rising in Severus' cheeks. "Want to play an adult version of Little Red Riding Hood when this is all over?" 

"Stop it!" Severus wrenched free and glared at him, fists clenched. "Don't you _dare_ mock me!" 

"I'm not mocking you." Remus curled his fingers around Severus' wrist, stroking the sensitive underside with his thumb and feeling a surge of satisfaction at the shiver Severus couldn't suppress. 

"Then you're playing a game, and I won't have it." But there was less conviction and vitriol in Severus' voice this time. 

"No games either." Remus tugged, urging Severus closer, and Severus allowed it, not protesting when Remus embraced him again. 

"I still hate you," Severus murmured, allowing the embrace but not returning it. 

"I don't care if you hate me," Remus replied in the calm and pragmatic tone he knew annoyed Severus. "I just want you to fuck me while you're wearing that corset." 

Severus froze, his dark eyes growing wide, and Remus basked in the satisfaction of having rendered Severus Snape speechless. This would, he thought, definitely be a night to remember. 

But then Severus' expression turned sly, and he leaned close, filling Remus' nose with the heady scent of his perfume again. "I'll even keep the stockings and heels on if you like." 

Remus' breath caught in his throat, and he had to fight down a sudden, intense surge of arousal. "Please do."

Severus' thin lips curved in a smirk, but desire burned in the depths of his dark eyes, and Remus gazed into them steadily, allowing himself to be lost. A soft exhalation escaped his parted lips as Severus herded him and his back hit the wall of the alcove; his eyes grew half-lidded as Severus pressed against him, trapping him between a warm body and cold stones. In heels, Severus was almost as tall as he was, making their bodies align with exquisite perfection, and he slid both hands down to cup Severus' arse, pushing and urging Severus to move, wanting to feel Severus' arousal and the sweet friction they could create together. 

"You're filthy." Severus' breath was hot against his cheek. "You'd let me fuck you right here, wouldn't you?" 

"Yes." Remus' voice was low and husky with need. "It's been so long since anyone touched me." 

"Miss Tonks would happily touch you." Severus pulled back, his lip curling in a disdainful sneer, but Remus shook his head, a rueful smile tugging at his lips. 

"I need a man's touch." 

"Even if it's only mine?" 

"At the moment, I don't feel like I'm settling at all." Remus met Severus' searching gaze evenly, knowing Severus was too suspicious to take his words at face value. Severus was probably trying to probe as much as he could without being obvious about it, but Remus didn't care. Even if Severus went so far as to practice Legilimency on him openly, all Severus would find was raw lust - all for Severus. 

Whatever he saw - if anything - must have been enough, because Severus drew his wand and levitated a large potted tree with voluminous fronds over to obscure their alcove from view. Winding one arm around Severus' shoulders, Remus rocked his hips, letting Severus feel how hard he was, how his cock was straining for release. It didn't matter that Severus didn't like him and was probably taking perverse pleasure in using him, perhaps even viewing it as a form of revenge. Having one of the Marauders panting and begging for him was likely retribution beyond his wildest dreams, but Remus didn't care _why_ Severus was touching him as long as he didn't _stop_.

Severus wedged his thigh between Remus' legs, fixing him with a look that was as guarded as it was triumphant. "Bring yourself off," he commanded. "I want to watch you." 

Once more, Remus felt his breath catch, and his heart was beating so hard that he thought it might break through his breastbone and fly away, but thoughts of refusing never entered his mind. Instead, he began to rock his hips again, shifting the angle until he found the right one - the one that made him moan and arch against Severus, trying to push his way beneath Severus' clothes, beneath Severus' skin. 

"That's it..." Severus' fingers dug into Remus' hip as if urging him on, and Severus bent his head, nuzzling his nose along Remus' jaw as Remus closed his eyes and let his head fall back, groaning with of pure need. "Tell me what you want. Tell me what you would let me do." 

"Everything," Remus moaned between desperate gasps for air. "Anything. I want to see your lipstick on my cock." His fingers clenched and curled as his hips pumped faster. "I want you to fuck me." Sweat beaded at his temple and trickled down his face as he thrust and ground his hips against Severus' thigh, driving himself to the edge, feeling that elusive release building, arousal pooling and ready to surge. "I want you to fuck me and use me - do anything to me - just please _touch_ me - ah!" 

Severus clamped his hand over Remus' mouth, stifling his cry as he came, a billion stars bursting behind his eyelids, and then he slumped limply against the wall. Slowly, Severus removed his hand, and Remus gazed at him with half-lidded eyes, panting, his body heavy and languid with satiation. Silent, his dark eyes hooded and unreadable, Severus stared at him again, but Remus was too replete to do anything but stare back; he couldn't even bring himself to care if Severus was about to do something horrid like push him out of the alcove and humiliate him in front of the entire ballroom. 

"Later," Severus said at last. "I'll touch you later. Right now, we have a job to do." 

In a matter of minutes, they were both cleaned up and no longer disheveled thanks to Remus' adept way with cleaning charms, and Remus left the alcove with regret, especially when Severus said they ought to mingle separately for a while. Remus wasn't certain whether it was a tactical move to cover as much ground as possible in their quest for information, or if Severus felt he needed some distance after what had just happened. Perhaps both, but either way, Remus couldn't quite squelch a pang of jealousy when he spotted Severus across the room, flirting with some tipsy Bulgarian official, even resting one manicured hand on his arm and sidling up to him as if hanging onto his every word.

Which knowing Severus, he _was_ , only not in the way the official probably hoped. Severus would be filing away what the man said - and what he didn't say - and picking it apart for every useful scrap of information later. 

Meanwhile, Remus wasn't quite sure what was more disconcerting: that Severus made a surprisingly good coquette, or that he was feeling jealous over someone else touching and smiling at Severus. 

"You're a regular Mata Hari," Remus remarked when they met again near their alcove.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Severus replied, lifting one hand to smooth back a stray tendril of hair. "Have you had any luck?" 

"A little." Remus pretended interest in the punch to avoid kissing and fondling Severus until his lipstick was smudged and his sleek hair was all in disarray. "I found out a bit about Durmstrang, particularly the new headmaster." 

"Good." Severus appeared grimly satisfied with that news. "We'll be able to make a decent report, then. I found a couple of men who were intoxicated and susceptible to flattery enough to be coaxed into verbosity." 

"I noticed," Remus said dryly, folding his arms across his chest. "Hence the Mata Hari comment." 

Severus gave him what was unmistakably a coy look, and Remus gaped at him briefly, wondering if Severus was still in character, or if the arch playfulness was meant for him. "I'd no idea you were paying such close attention. Jealous, were you?" 

"Yes." The word was out before Remus could stop it, but the gobsmacked look on Severus' face emboldened him enough to brazen it out in spite of the embarrassment it could bring him if Severus chose to mock him and throw it in his face. "But it doesn't matter," he continued, reaching out to clasp Severus' hand. "Because you're not going back to their quarters with them after the ball." 

"I had offers," Severus murmured, peeking at Remus from beneath his lashes. 

"You accepted mine first." 

"Mmm." Severus' lips curved slightly upward, and his dark eyes grew heated. "You mentioned something about letting me do anything I liked. That is by far the best offer I've received all night." He drew himself up, his expression turning haughty. "Besides, I imagine the others would be disgruntled to find out what is _really_ under my dress." 

Remus chuckled and squeezed Severus' fingers lightly. "I imagine they would, whereas I look forward to finding out." He cocked his head, regarding Severus with a half-quizzical, half-hopeful look. "Does this mean we can leave now?" 

"Yes. I believe we've learned all we're going to." Severus glanced around one last time. "It appears the evening is winding down anyway. When the band starts playing one slow song after another so the drunk guests won't fall down on the dance floor while trying to keep the beat, the party is over." 

"And you know this because...?"

"Death Eaters have the best parties." 

Remus paused, his brain freezing at the concept that Severus had actually made a joke, and not only that, but it also sounded like Severus was teasing him, which had never once happened in all the years they'd known each other. It was always the other way around. 

"Fair enough," he said, chuckling again as he tugged Severus closer. He liked the side of Severus he was seeing tonight, and he hoped perhaps Severus liked what he was seeing in Remus too. 

Releasing Severus' hand, he slid his arm around Severus' waist, and their bodies bumped pleasantly as they headed outside where they could use the Portkey Albus had given them to return to #12 Grimmauld Place. It landed them in the parlor, which was empty, much to Remus' relief. He half-expected to find someone, perhaps several someones, waiting up for them, but perhaps everyone had assumed they would be back late and would give their report in the morning, which was quite soon enough as far as Remus was concerned. 

They made their way as silently and stealthily upstairs as possible, and as soon as they reached Remus' room, he closed and locked the door, and he cast a soundproofing charm on the walls for good measure. Leaning against the door, he smiled and toed off his shoes, nudging them aside. 

"Alone at last," he said softly. 

Severus unwound the scarf from his throat and dropped it, letting it flutter to the floor, and then he reached up to pull the pins from his hair. It fell in soft waves past his shoulders, and Remus itched to plunge his fingers into it to see if it was as soft as it looked. He wanted to see it fall like a heavy black curtain around them as Severus covered him, pinned him, fucked him. The thought wrung a moan from his throat, and his cock stirred to life, eager to make fantasy a reality. 

"You'll have to help me out of this dress," Severus said, his voice a low, sultry purr as he turned and presented his back to Remus, casting a challenging look over his shoulder. 

Remus wasted no time in hurrying over to begin unfastening the seemingly endless row of buttons running the length of Severus' spine, and his fingers - trembling with anticipation - fumbled a little with the tiny buttons, indulging in caresses of the bare skin he found beneath. But soon he had enough undone that he could slip his fingers beneath the fabric and push the dress over Severus' shoulders, leaving a trail of kisses along the curve of his neck and shoulder, coaxing a shiver out of him in response. 

When he reached the last button, he slid his hands beneath the dress at Severus' waist, embracing him, pleased by the hitch in Severus' breathing when he sought and stroked the patch of bare skin between the bottom of Severus' corset and the top of his knickers. Severus leaned back against him, relaxing in his arms, and Remus held him close, savoring the lingering scent of his perfume and the unspoken trust budding between them. 

"Anything I want?" Severus asked, his voice soft and deep. 

"Anything." Remus nuzzled a kiss beneath his ear, making him shiver again. 

Severus disengaged from the embrace and shrugged out of his dress, letting it pool at his feet, revealing the tight black corset and matching knickers and garter belt beneath. His long legs were smooth, encased in sheer black stockings with a seam up the back, and Remus wanted to fall to his knees and run his tongue along those tempting seams. 

Pivoting slowly in his high heeled pumps, Severus faced Remus, the golden flicker from the fireplace illuminating his wicked smirk as he stepped out of the pool of fabric. 

"Remove only what you are wearing beneath your dress robes," he instructed in a tone that brooked no argument - not that Remus would have offered one anyway. "And then lie down at the edge of the bed facing me." He lifted one slender arm and pointed at the bed, and Remus hastened to comply. 

He stripped off his socks and then shimmied out of his underpants, hiking his robes up before he hopped onto the bed, positioning himself so that his hips were nearly over the edge. Bunching his robes around his waist, he braced his feet on the edge of the mattress and spread his legs eagerly, his breath already coming fast and choppy as he awaited whatever Severus intended. 

Retrieving his wand, Severus sauntered over, and Remus found himself mesmerized by the sway of Severus' hips with each step. Positioning himself between Remus' legs, Severus drew his wand with excruciating slowness along the underside of Remus' cock, and Remus' hips twitched as he fought the urge to thrust in a silent demand for more. And then he felt Severus' wand moving lower, circling and teasing, and he heard Severus muttering charms, felt the lubrication within him, gasping at the sudden stretching as Severus prepared him. 

Remus held out his arms, imploring. He didn't want to wait any longer; he wanted Severus, wanted to be touched and taken _now_. But there was an agonizing, eternal wait while Severus stripped off his knickers, and then he smirked and tossed them onto Remus' chest before running his hands down the length of his torso, long fingers pale against the black silk. Remus stared, loving the illusion of cleavage and the curve of a waist, loving the dark fabric against Severus' skin, loving the jut of Severus' cock from beneath silk and lace. 

"Beautiful..." he breathed, and for a moment, Severus faltered, a flush rising in his cheeks. 

But then Severus clutched Remus' hip with one hand and guided himself with the other, and Remus held his breath at the feel of Severus' cock nudging his entrance, and he spread his legs wider, lifting his hips to make it easier for Severus to push inside him - and then Severus thrust, and Remus cried out at the delicious burn, wanting more of that slick slide of flesh and of Severus filling him, _touching_ him at last. 

Wrapping his legs around Severus' waist, he clutched at Severus' arms as soon as Severus leaned over to brace himself on the mattress, holding still deep within Remus. Slowly, so slowly, Severus began to move, pulling almost all the way out and then driving deep again and again until Remus was writhing and whimpering, his entire body arching and aching for more. 

"Please," he begged, his fingers digging into Severus' upper arms, and Severus gazed down at him, sweat-damp tendrils of hair clinging to his cheeks as he hovered over Remus. 

"Please what?"

"More." Remus clamped one hand on the back of Severus' neck, straining up as he tried to draw Severus down for a kiss, wanting to smear that still impeccable lipstick, but Severus resisted, refusing to let him. 

"More what?" he demanded. 

"More everything." Remus let his hand fall to Severus' shoulder, gripping it tightly. "Fuck me harder. I can take it. I want it." 

And with a fierce snarl, Severus gave what Remus wanted, letting go and pounding into Remus with relentless abandon, and Remus threw his head back and surrendered to the wild claiming, a chanted litany of "yes" and "more" and "Severus" spilling from his lips as he dug his heels into Severus' back, his toes curling. Reaching between their bodies, he curled his fingers around his cock, stroking it to match the hard, desperate rhythm of their bodies, and then Severus' fingers were there, twining with his own, and the molten pool of need within him surged and erupted, and his words devolved into a string of meaningless gasps and cries as he came, spilling over their joined hands. 

Limp in the aftermath, he watched Severus with half-lidded eyes as he gave his replete body over to Severus' pleasure, arching languidly and groaning, "Oh, yes..." when he saw Severus' body tighten, saw the moment when ecstasy filled him, felt his last, desperate thrust deep within Remus before he came, a harsh cry wrenched from his throat. 

He slumped atop Remus, and Remus curved both arms around him, stroking his damp back, smoothing his hair back from his face and cradling him close. Too soon, Severus stirred and began to move away, and Remus gave a soft noise of protest, not wanting Severus to leave and the odd connection they had shared to be over so soon. 

But Severus only retrieved his wand and cleaned them both up, and then he perched on the side of the bed, sweeping his hair over one shoulder. "Unlace my corset, will you? I want to breathe freely again." 

Smiling, Remus sat up and made short work of the laces, helping Severus ease it off and chuckling at the deep breath Severus took as if refilling his lungs. "Better?" he asked as he unfastened his robes and shrugged out of them, unabashedly naked. 

"Mmm." Severus slipped off his shoes and then cast a glance at Remus that seemed almost uncertain, as if he didn't know what to do next. 

Remus offered an encouraging smile as he wriggled under the covers, and then he reached out and slid his hand down the length of Severus' arm, curling his fingers lightly around Severus' thin, bony wrist. "Stay if you want to. It's late, and there are no classes tomorrow." 

Yawning, Severus unfastened his garter belt and peeled off his stockings before crawling under the covers with Remus, stretching out on his back and allowing Remus to nestle against his side. With his head pillowed on Severus' shoulder and his skin feeling glutted with touch for the first time in too many years, Remus was relaxed and content, and it didn't take long for him to drift off. 

When he woke, he expected to find himself alone; he wouldn't have been at all surprised if Severus had stolen away at the crack of dawn and then spent the rest of their lives pretending that night hadn't happened. Instead, Remus found himself in a warm tangle of limbs, his nose pressed against the hollow at the base of Severus' throat. 

He hummed and stretched lazily before collapsing again without ever opening his eyes, in no hurry to move or get out of bed or acknowledge that there was, in fact, a world outside of this room. Beside him, Severus stirred, and Remus felt Severus' hand glide along his bare back in what was suspiciously like a caress. Cracking his eyes open, Remus lifted his head and found himself nose to nose with Severus, who looked sleepy and relaxed and much younger than Remus could remember him seeming since the end of the first war. On impulse, Remus closed the tiny bit of distance between them and brushed his lips against Severus, waiting for Severus to pull back, waiting to be pushed away...

But Severus' lips parted beneath his, and Remus moaned happily as he slipped his tongue between them for a deeper kiss that led to another and then another, each kiss wetter and more hungry than the last until Remus was on his back and Severus was summoning his wand and preparing him, and with a delicious push, Severus was inside him again, filling him and fucking him slowly, kissing him between each deep thrust. 

Afterward, Remus twined his arms and legs around Severus, not caring that they were both still sticky and sweaty, and he tightened his hold when it seemed Severus might move away. 

"We can't put off giving our report forever," Severus said, although he let himself be drawn back into Remus' embrace. 

"No." Remus pressed his nose against Severus' throat again, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the rejection if it was about to be forthcoming. "What about after?" 

"Something to eat would be a good idea." Severus rested one hand lightly on the back of Remus' head. "I couldn't eat much last night thanks to that damned corset, and you've depleted me. I can't possibly touch you again without fortification first." 

Remus' eyes flew open, and a smile bloomed on his lips at the implications of that statement. "I wouldn't want to exhaust you," he said, tracing his forefinger around and around Severus' nipple, pleased by the shudder it evoked. "But I do want you to touch me again." He replaced his finger with his tongue, circling and lapping the hardened nub until Severus hissed with pleasure and pushed his chest up against Remus' mouth as if seeking more. 

"With or without the corset and stockings?" Severus asked, and Remus propped himself up on one elbow and looked at Severus only to find himself the target of a raised eyebrow again. 

"Either way." Remus ran his hand along Severus' chest from shoulder to hip in a sweeping caress. "The corset makes a nice window dressing, but I like what's inside best." 

"Do you now." Severus' voice was low and deep, and Remus smiled as he reached for Severus' hand and pressed it against his cheek. 

"Yes," he said simply. "I like how you touch me." 

Severus regarded him silently for a long moment, and then he drew Remus down for a brief, light kiss. "I may still touch you any way I like?" 

"Mm-hmm." Remus murmured an affirmative against Severus' lips. 

"It's still the best offer I've had. I accept." There was a trace of smug satisfaction in Severus' voice that would have made Remus laugh had the conversation not been so serious, at least for him. 

"Until something else better comes along?" It was Remus' turn to raise an eyebrow, and Severus reached up and poked it. 

"No, it's a done deal. All that remains is to seal the bargain." 

With that, Severus pulled him down again, and Remus sealed his end of the deal with not one but several kisses. He still didn't want to leave this safe little cocoon they had created, but he was no longer reluctant to give up what he had now for fear of never getting it back again. Severus would be back, corset and lipstick and snark and all, and there would be more touching - much more touching. For Remus, that was indeed the best offer of all.


End file.
